Ma véritable identité
by Dramione Fane
Summary: [...] -Bonjour à tous. Dit le professeur McGonagall aux élèves réunies sur le quai . Si je vous réunis, c'est pour vous prévenir que notre destination ne sera, cette fois, pas Poudlard. Pour les élèves refaisant leurs sixièmes et septième année, du moins. Vous, votre destination, mes chères, sera la France, en vue de concours portant sur le chant, la danse, et les études. [...]
1. Chapitre 1 Un début d'année improbable

Un matin, le premier septembre, deux jeunes filles discutaient tout en rangeant le désordre qu'elles avaient mis avec leurs amies durant l'été. L'une avait des cheveux roux et raides assez long et des yeux marron tandis que l'autre avait des cheveux bruns, un peu plus court, tout frisés et emmêlés. Elle avait, pareillement à son amie, des yeux marron. L'une adorait un sport appelé quidditch, l'autre préférait lire et étudier. Ces deux jeunes filles, en effet, étaient Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley. Et contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensaient, elles avaient des passions communes… Des passions que personnes ne connaissait… Dans le monde des sorciers, du moins ! Parce que, chez les moldus, elles et leurs trois meilleures amies étaient sans aucun doute les cinq personnes les plus connues au monde.

\- Sérieusement, Mione, tu ne veux pas faire ça avec la magie ? Demanda Ginny en s'affalant sur le canapé après être allez déposer la serpillère dans un placard.

-Gin' ! Il reste deux livres ! S'écria Hermione en souriant.

-Justement ! Répondit la rousse en lui lançant un regard plein de souffrance.

Hermione rangea un des deux livres et vint s'assoir à côté de sa meilleure amie.

-O.K. La première qui arrive au livre et qui l'attrape, dix mornilles. La première qui range le livre, vingt mornilles. Celle qui fait tout ça, trente mornilles. Dit-elle, un air de défi dans les yeux.

Ginny sourit, d'un sourire plein de malice et elles se levèrent exactement en même temps avant de se ruer sur le livre. Hermione dépassa Ginny et pris le livre mais celle-ci lui attrapa le pied et la tira en arrière, volant le livre au passage en explosant de rire tandis qu'Hermione s'étendait de tout son long, riant elle aussi. Cette dernière se releva et essaya de reprendre le livre mais Ginny l'avait déjà reposé. Elle se tourna vers son amie, un sourire triomphant au visage avant de lui dire, toute essoufflée.

-Alors, ces vingt mornilles ?

-Alors, ces dix mornilles ? Dit Hermione en reprenant son souffle, affichant elle aussi un grand sourire.

Elles rirent toute les deux avant de se donner les mornilles promises. Hermione se tourna vers l'horloge murale accrochée au mur et se tourna vers son amie.

-dix heures et demi… On va chercher nos affaires ?

-Bonne idée ! Répondit Ginny qui c'était elle aussi tournée vers l'horloge.

Elles montèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione où elles avaient logées avec leurs amies tout l'été puis Hermione sortit la première sans pouvoir s'empêcher de jeter un regard à la chambre de ses parents. Ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, en Australie, l'année d'avant.

-Ça va ? Demanda Ginny d'un ton triste en arrivant derrière Hermione.

-Mouais… Fit cette dernière d'un ton nostalgique.

Elle se tourna vers son amie avant de s'effondrer dans ses bras, en pleure.

-Ils me manquent… Sanglota Hermione.

Ginny la prit dans ses bras et, tandis qu'Hermione se relevait et prenait sa valise, lui dit.

-C'est normal… Mais ils sont morts protégés des dangers du monde des sorciers, au moins ! Tu as fait ton possible pour leurs sauvés la vie, Hermione.

Hermione sourit, essuya ses larmes puis, d'un ton plus joyeux à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard, reprit.

-Bon, on se grouille ? On va finir par être en retard !

-J'te suis ! Dit Ginny.

Elles transplanèrent toutes deux sur le quai de la voix neuf trois quarts, valises en main.

-Au fait, avec Harry ? Demanda Hermione.

-Ho, bah, on a décidés d'être amis ! Dit Ginny. Et franchement, ça me convient parfaitement ! Rit-elle.

Hermione sourit. Ses deux amis avaient rompus peu avant le début de l'été parce que Ginny avait commencée à le considérer comme un ami, comme un frère, et quelle tombait amoureuse depuis longtemps déjà d'un autre garçon, sans se l'avouer.

Hermione aperçut Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, ses deux frères de cœur, au milieu de la foule. Elle fit signe à Ginny de la suivre et elles partirent les rejoindre.

-Salut les garçons ! S'écrièrent les deux filles.

-Mione, Gin' ! Répondit Harry d'un ton joyeux en se retournant vers ses deux meilleures amies.

-Les filles ! Dit Ron sur le même ton.

Ils s'étreignirent puis s'approchèrent d'une petite estrade au centre de la gare, tout comme le reste des élèves.

McGonagall avait demandée à tous les élèves de se rassembler avant d'entrer dans le Poudlard Expresse.

-Bonjour à tous. Dit-elle. Si je vous réunis, c'est pour vous prévenir que notre destination ne sera, cette fois, pas Poudlard. Pour les élèves refaisant leurs sixièmes et septième année, du moins. Vous, votre destination, mes chères, sera la France, en vue de concours parmi les moldus portant sur le chant, la danse, et les études. C'étaient certaines des dernières volontés de Dumbledore... Dit-elle d'un ton où perçait la tristesse avant de reprendre. Vous serez hébergez par une famille de jeunes nobles qui auront eux même quelques invités et vus n'aurez que vous-même pour vous aider.. Ils ne sont normalement pas au courant pour la magie alors, si vous pouviez être discret...

Les élèves de sixième et septième années hurlèrent de joie.

-Les élèves des années que j'ai citées au début, merci de vous rendre dans les wagons de la partie avant du train, avec vos valises. Les autres, monter à l'arrière, le train va être séparé en deux.

Les deux lionnes se sourirent avant de repartir avec leurs amis et leurs valises vers le seul compartiment libre restant.


	2. Chapter 2 Une arrivée remarquable

Le train s'arrêtait, les élèves étaient restés en tenue moldues. Tous sortirent et purent voir la magnifique vue d'un immense manoir qui tirait plus sur le château, ainsi que sur son parc où cinq adolescents de l'âge des septièmes années les attendaient. Hermione donna un coup de coude à Ginny, se tourna vers elle et lui fit un immense sourire que la rouquine lui rendit. Soudain, elles ne purent s'empêchez d'écouter la conversation que Pansy Parkinson avait avec ces amies.

-Vous avez vue comment il est beau ? C'est le plus beau garçon au monde ! En plus, regardez un peu où il habite ! Il doit être riche ! Avant la fin de l'année, on sort ensemble !

Hermione et Ginny rirent sous cape en voyant de qui elles parlaient. A peine furent-elles descendues, valises en mains, qu'elles entendirent des cris près du manoir-château.

-Mélanie, rends moi ça immédiatement ! Hurlais le jeune homme pour qui Pansy avait eu le coup de foudre, en courant derrière une jeune fille brune aux yeux bleus qui tenait quelque chose dans la main.

Tous les nés moldus ainsi que les sorciers passants du temps chez les moldus reconnurent un téléphone portable.

-Mélanie, rends lui ! Dit une jeune blonde aux yeux bleus qui ressemblait beaucoup au garçon, en passant de l'autre côté.

La dénommée Mélanie se retrouva bien vite encercler près d'une fontaine par une fille blonde aux yeux noirs et une brune aux yeux verts. Elle monta sur le rebord et pencha le téléphone juste au-dessus.

-Tu ne ferais pas ça... Paniqua le garçon.

-Tu me connais assez bien pour savoir que si, Marc. Répondit Mélanie en souriant hypocritement.

La jeune blonde aux yeux bleus bondit et attrapa le téléphone avant de le rendre au garçon. Ils s'alignèrent devant la fontaine. Hermione et Ginny, au milieu de la foule, se regardèrent, se sourirent, puis Hermione marmonna quelque chose comme « Désoler Poudlard... » Avant de s'élancer vers les adolescents. Hermione poussa la dite Mélanie dans la fontaine. Elles firent ensuite une révérence absolument ridicule tandis que les élèves de Poudlard les regardaient l'air interrogateur.

-Ho, mes bons monsieur dames ! C'est un tel honneur ! Dit Hermione d'un ton et d'un air très sérieux.

Tout le monde les regarda bouche bée, sauf Mélanie qui avait la tête dans la fontaine, alors que Ginny prenait à son tour la parole sur le même ton et avec le même air ainsi que la même révérence.

-Oh oui, que d'honneur pour nous tous que d'être accueillis chez une famille d'un tel rang !

-Vous avez bue quoi, encore, toutes les deux ? Rit Marc.

-Tu sais à quel point on aime se faire remarquer ! Sourit Hermione en se relevant.

Ginny se releva aussi et elles serrèrent le garçon dans leurs bras avant de faire de même avec les filles.

-J'y crois pas ! Fit la brune en regardant les deux lionnes.

-Nous non plus, Aurélia ! Répondit Ginny.

Marc s'approcha d'Hemione.

-Toi, je suis déjà ravi de te voir d'habitude, mais là... Dit-il.

-Oh, c'est rien... J'en rêve depuis qu'on se connaît ! Rit elle.

-Si seulement elle pouvait s'être noyée... Rêva la blonde aux yeux bleus.

-Anna ! Rias Hermione.

-C'est pas souvent, mais des fois, j'espère que tu as raison, sœurette !

-Je vais me plaindre à mon père ! Fit une voix en provenance de la fontaine.

-Oui, aller la petite fille gâtée à son papa ! La provoqua la blonde aux yeux noirs.

-Ca, c'est méchant Amanda ! C'est vrai, mais c'est méchant. Remarqua Ginny.

-Peut-être, mais c'est drôle ! Répondit-elle.

Aurélia sourit et regarda la foule d'élève qui semblait ne rien comprendre.

\- Alors, tout d'abord, je suis la seule à habiter en France et j'ai vécue en Angleterre pendant très longtemps. Bon, je crois qu'il faut que je vous fasse visi...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car une voix l'interrompit.

-Vous allez voir, je vais vous faire tuer...

-La peine de mort n'est plus autorisée, en France, ma chère. Et de toute façon, je récolterai sans doute tous les honneurs pour t'avoir poussée dans la fontaine ! Dit Hermione.

-La ferme, Granger ! Gronda Mélanie.

-Si je veux... Soupira Hermione.

-Donc, je disais. Reprit Aurélia à moitié prise d'un fou rire. Je vais vous faire visiter mais avant, je présente tout le monde, je m'appelle Aurélia Tami.

Elle montra Anna puis reprit.

\- Elle, c'est Anna Aikenbata. A côté, c'est son frère jumeau, Marc Aikenbata.

Elle désigna Amanda avant de continuer.

-Voici Amanda Laomina. Et celle qui vient de partir, c'était Mélanie Taniti. C'est une peste. Bon, je vous fais visiter ?

Elle prit la tête du troupeau d'élève et les conduits dans un immense hall blanc. Des portraits de famille étaient accrochés aux murs. Vers le fond de la pièce, un immense escalier, entièrement fait de marbre blanc, en colimaçon menait à l'étage. Sur sa rampe, des vases remplis de fleurs étaient posés un peu partout. Au plafond pendait un magnifique lustre de cristal accompagné d'environ cent bougies. Aurélia se stoppa et se retourna, obligeant les autres à s'arrêter eux aussi.

-Alors, voilà l'entrée, c'est assez grand. Au plafond, comme certains ont pu le voir, il y a un lustre qui a été posé cet été. Ça devrait rappeler des souvenirs à une certaine personne...

Ginny sourit en regardant le plafond.

-Tu veux vraiment que je le fasse, c'est ça ?

-Tu es folle ! S'écria Aurélia. Tu vas m'abimer le lustre, en sautant !

-Merci pour moi ! Dit Ginny en explosant de rire.

Aurélia rie aussi avant de reprendre.

-Bon, plus sérieusement maintenant, les règles Oui, parce qu'il y a des règles. Alors, Premièrement, un peu plus tard, vous verrez la cuisine. Dans un des placards, il y a je ne sais combien de pots d'un truc absolument délicieux appelé Nutella. Vous n'y touchez pas sans autorisation et c'est valable pur vous aussi, les filles ! Sinon, ça va se finir en bataille de Nutella comme la dernière fois... Dit-elle en souriant. Ensuite, interdiction _formelle _d'entrer dans ma chambre. En dehors d'Hermione, Ginny, Amanda et Anna, bien sûre, parce que vous allez dormir là à condition de ne pas faire de bataille de polochon et Marc parce que tu dois souvent nous dire ce qu'il se passe et qu'on fait justement très souvent des batailles de polochons. Ensuite, la télévision, je vais vous expliquer ce que c'est et le fonctionnement, c'est soit mes parents, soit moi qui décidons de ce qu'on regarde. C'est tout pour mes règles. Vous verrez les autres avec mes parents. Alors, la télévision, c'est... comment dire... c'est une espèce de grosse boite qui permet de regarder des gens en train de jouer un rôle ou en train de parler de l'actualité et autre. Il y a ce qu'on appelle des chaînes et chaque chaîne permettent de voir des choses différentes. On peut changer de chaîne avec ce qui s'appelle une télécommande. Pour ça, rien de plus simple, il suffit d'appuyer sur les numéros de la chaîne que l'on veut voir. Vous avez à peu près compris ? Bien. Au pire, n'y toucher pas, se sera plus simple ! Quoi d'autres, sinon ? Ah, oui. Vous pouvez parler librement devant Marc, Amanda, Anna et moi mais nous sommes les seuls à être au courant ! Enfin, avec mes parents, bien sûre, vue que j'ai fait mes études à BeauxBâtons mais bon... On continue la visite ?

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à visiter l'immense manoir, qui contenait une salle de danse, une salle de chant, une salle de musique, une centaine de chambres comprenant au minimum deux lits et au maximum six, chacune accompagné d'une salle de bain, un gymnase, une bibliothèque et encore plein d'autres choses. Ils déjeunèrent puis se répartirent dans les chambres, sous les précieux conseils d'Hermione et Ginny qui ne voulaient pas vraiment qu'un meurtre se produise. Une fois tout ceci fait, tous décidèrent de s'installer dans leurs chambres. Hermione, Ginny, Anna, Amanda et Aurélia étaient allongées chacune dans un lit et Marc était assis par terre.

-A votre avis, comment ça va se passer, ici ? Demanda Anna.

-Je dirais que ça va être... Explosif... Répondit Hermione.

-Et moi, qu'il y aura beaucoup de crises cardiaques quand ils apprendront que tu sais et chanter, et danser et qu'on est toutes les cinq les meilleures chanteuses, danseuses et musiciennes du monde. Dit Ginny, pensive.

-Si juste ça provoquerait une crise cardiaque, je me demande bien ce que ça sera quand ils seront que tu es élue absolument partout meilleure chanteuse, danseuse et musicienne du monde et, ce, depuis tes neuf ans, Mione. Fit Marc.

-Remarque, je les comprendrai. Ça doit faire un peu bizarre qu'un « Rat de bibliothèque » sache chanter et danser. Ajouta Amanda.

-Oui. Mais tu as aussi une réputation de Miss je sais tout, Hermione, non ? Donc, ça peut peut-être passer... Remarqua Aurélia en se redressant pour faire face à Hermione.

-On verra bien... Répondit celle-ci en haussant les épaules, le regard tourné vers un poster d'elle et de ces meilleures amies, prenant la pose au-dessus d'une écriture affichant « Five best ? Tout simplement génial ! ».


	3. Chapter 3: Courte dispute chez les Tami

**§§§§**

**Je sais, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté mais j'avais pas d'idée...**

**§§§§**

Peu de temps après, Hermione, restée dans la chambre, écrivait dans un petit carnet. Soudain, on toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit.

-Mione ? Appela une voix.

-Oui ? Demanda celle-ci sans pour autant lever les yeux de son carnet.

-Mes parents vont rentrer et le dîner sera bientôt prêt. Dit Aurélia en s'approchant.

-D'accord !

Aurélia se pencha vers le carnet avant de demander très sérieusement en regardant son amie dans les yeux.

-Dis-moi... Tu fais exprès d'écrire en espagnole ? Non, parce que... Tu sais que tu es la seule du groupe à parler cette langue ? Si tu écrivais en français, tout le monde comprendrait, en italien, c'est Anna qui comprendrait. Mais c'est tout !

Elles explosèrent de rire.

-Aller, viens manger. Sourit Aurélia en partant.

-Je te suis ! Répondit Hermione en fermant son carnet avant de la suivre.

Elles descendirent en riant mais Hermione n'oublia pas de lancer des regards aussi noirs que possible à tous les serpentards qu'elle pouvait croiser. Ceux-ci, d'ailleurs, le lui rendait bien.

-Alors c'est à ce point, la guerre ? Demanda Aurélia après un énième regard tueur.

-Et encore, là on se retient parce qu'on est chez toi et que tu es importante ! Répondit Hermione.

-Arrête de me le rappeler ! Supplia Aurélia. Sérieusement, j'en avais entendu parler mais je n'imaginais pas que c'était à ce point.

-Mouais... Tu me laisserais provoquer mon pire ennemi chez toi ?

-Tant que ça ne part pas en bain de sang...

Elles rirent avant de se retourner, interpellée par leurs amies.

-Excusez-nous, Gin' nous a traîner de force jusqu'à vous. Sourit Anna.

-Je voulais juste savoir ce qu'on mangeait ce soir ! S'expliqua celle-ci d'un air innocent.

-C'est pas vrai... Tu vas devenir pire que ton frère ! Gloussa Hermione.

-Ah non, jamais de la vie ! S'écria Ginny en riant, bientôt suivie par les quatre autres.

Elles se remirent en route et, bien évidemment, tombèrent sur les trois plus horribles personnes du monde.

-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous. Mes meilleurs amis ne devraient pas être des garçons, je ne peux même pas dire des choses qu'une fille comprendrait ! Comme le nom du garçon pour qui je craque, par exemples...

-Pansy... On ne sait même pas de quoi tu parles !

\- Et puis, ça ne nous intéresse pas !

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Blaise...

-Je dois le prendre comment ?

-Les garçons ! Répondit la brune exaspérée. Je vous parle du garçon le plus... le plus tout du monde ! Marc Aikenbata...

Les deux garçons levèrent les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Aurélia devenait rouge de colère et qu'Anna s'écria.

-J'y crois pas. Encore une qui craque sur mon frère ?!

-Pour la discrétion, on repassera ! Soupira Hermione.

-Tiens, mais qui voilà ? Et toi, ça te pose un problème ? Demanda la jeune Parkinson.

-Un peu, oui, parce que je ne veux pas d'une belle sœur que je ne connais pas et, la personne que ça gêne le plus, ce n'est pas moi, c'est la fille des gens qui t'hébergent !

-N'importe quoi ! Répliqua immédiatement Aurélia en secouant ses cheveux afin de se cacher derrière. C'est Marc, que ça peut déranger

-Et si on y allait ? J'ai vraiment faim... Voulant éviter une guerre.

-Gin', tu ressembles de plus en plus à la description de ton frère ! Sourit Amanda. Mais je dois avouer que moi aussi, j'ai faim !

-Pff!

Elles commencèrent à partir sous le regard moqueur des trois serpentards quand Ginny trébucha et s'étala au sol de tout son long. Pansy éclata de rire.

-Alors la traître à son sang, on a tellement l'habitude de vivre dans une ridicule maison qu'on s'évanouit dans un palace ? Sourit hypocritement Drago.

Hermione aida Ginny à se relever et remarqua que Blaise, contrairement à ses amis, ne riait pas. Au contraire, il regardait Ginny en coin et semblait même vouloir aller l'aider. Elle sourit intérieurement avant de répliquer.

-Malfoy, le jour où tu la fermes, je vais à Poudlard et je saute de la tour d'astronomie.

-Vivement que ce jour arrive ! Une sang de bourbe en moins, c'est toujours bon ! Lui lança-t-il.

-Oh, t'en fais pas, te connaissant ce jour n'arrivera sans doute jamais !

-Déjà, quelqu'un comme toi ne devrait même pas avoir le droit d'adresser la parole à quelqu'un comme moi !

-Bah pourquoi tu me parles, alors, crétin ? Murmura Hermione en repartant avec ses amies.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans un couloir vide, Ginny se plaignit à ses amies.

-Je suis tombée devant lui... Devant celui que j'aime depuis tout ce temps sans même le savoir... Se plaignit-elle.

-Tu n'as pas vue comment il t'a regardé ? Demanda Hermione.

-Même moi je l'ai vue. Approuva Aurélia.

-On l'a toute vue ! Confirma Amanda.

-Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Sourit Anna.

-Si vous le dites...


End file.
